Silence
by Sandou
Summary: ST week / Day 2 - Depuis quelques temps, un étrange manège se joue dans le casier à chaussures de Temari. Son amie Tenten trouve ça mignon, Temari, elle, beaucoup moins.
**Silence
** _ShikaTema week : Silence_

Chère Temari du désert,

Tu trouveras sûrement cette lettre planquée dans ton casier à chaussure et tu ne sauras sûrement jamais qui en est l'expéditeur. Ça n'a pas d'importance. Je ne suis que ton admirateur secret comme tu as du en connaitre beaucoup dans ta vie de lycéenne.  
Quand on est aussi belle et intelligente, il n'y a pas à s'en étonner.

À ce moment-là, tu te dis déjà sûrement que je suis un taré qui en a après ta vertu… Il n'en est rien. Pas que ça ne m'intéresse pas (comme je l'ai déjà dit, tu es belle et tout ton corps est un appel à vouloir te faire l'amour) mais ce n'est pas l'intérêt principal que tu m'évoques.  
Ce qui me plait particulièrement chez toi ce sont tes yeux.

Punaise.  
Je n'avais encore jamais perdu autant de temps à me perdre dans un regard comme le tien ! Deux belles amandes, vertes au reflet bleuté. Il ne suffit que d'un moment de déconcentration pour que je m'y perde. Il faut alors qu'on me file un coup de coude pour que je sorte de ma transe.

En tant qu'étudiante étrangère, je me demande souvent comment tu as fait pour t'intégrer aussi facilement dans une communauté habituellement si conservatrice. À croire qu'en trouvant l'amitié de Tenten, tout le lycée est tombé sous ton charme.  
Je devrais sûrement la remercier d'ailleurs, sans elle, je n'aurai jamais eu l'ombre d'une chance de te fréquenter.

Ah, ouais. Je te fréquente. Ça te donne déjà un sacre indice, non ? Tu n'en sauras pas plus. Je n'ai pas d'importance.

Mais alors pourquoi cette lettre ?  
Je dois t'avouer que je n'en sais pas grand-chose… C'est la pause midi, tu manges un bout avec Ino et Tenten et tu sembles ignorer le reste de l'univers, riant aux éclats.  
Peut-être que le fait de te regarder de loin me donne envie d'exprimer plus clairement mes sentiments à ton égard. Est-ce qu'on pourrait parler d'amour ? Je veux dire : Tu es belle, compliquée, indépendante, réfléchie, bagarreuse… Tu n'as que peu de rapport avec l'image que je me fais de la femme habituellement et pourtant…

Bah.

Pourtant tu me plais. Alors l'Amour… Peut-être pas tant que je n'ai aucune idée de tes sentiments à toi mais c'est sûr que si tu me sautes dans les bras je n'hésiterai pas une seconde. Tu dois me prendre pour un abruti. J'aimerai être le mec que tu aimes mais tu ne sauras jamais qui je suis.  
Paradoxale.

Sache-le, pourtant : tu as de l'importance à mes yeux. Même si je ne suis qu'un adolescent que tu fréquentes et à qui tu ne prêtes pas tant d'attention.

Sur ce, je te dis au revoir.  
On se reverra surement demain en cours.

Moi

-•-

Temari.

Le temps se réchauffe en même temps que mes joues. J'espère que ma lettre t'es bien arrivée, en tout cas, elle n'était plus là quand j'ai vérifié ce matin. Ça me fait sourire comme un con depuis deux jours. Mais c'est souvent le reflexe que j'ai en pensant à toi.  
Sauf peut-être cet après-midi. Ton regard est terne depuis ce midi tu tires une tête de six pieds de large et ça m'attriste plus que ça ne devrait. Je ne saurai sûrement pas quelle en est la raison. On ne parle pas tant que ça et le plus souvent, c'est pour que tu me lances des piques.

Je te scrute depuis que je sais que tu as ma lettre en ta possession et je tente de savoir si tu la lues ou pas. Peut-être que tu attends la fin de la semaine pour lire le courrier de celui qui squatte ta case à chaussure… Pour ma part, je ne vois aucun changement notable de ton côté. Tu discutes avec les filles, fous des vents aux surveillants. Comme d'hab.

Non, sérieux, je prie pour que tu ne sois pas du genre à jeter les courriers de tes admirateurs. J'ai cette indicible sensation que tous mes sentiments passent par l'encre sur le papier. Ça m'emmerderait d'apprendre qu'ils vont directement à la poubelle.

Je passe beaucoup trop de temps à ne penser qu'à toi. Me dire que ça ne traverse même pas tes pensées… À quoi bon.

J'arrête de me faire du mal. En échange, je croise les doigts pour que ton humeur s'améliore.

Moi.

-•-

Cher Toi,

Avec Tenten, on a fait le tri sur les personnes éventuelles et la liste se trouve être plus complexe que prévue. J'imagine bien que tu ne t'attendais pas à une réponse de ma part mais tu attises ma curiosité. Alors j'espère que tu auras la débrouillardise de regarder cette enveloppe posée dans mon casier à chaussure et qui t'est adressée.

Contre toute attente que tu sembles avoir : non, je n'avais encore jamais reçu pareille déclaration. C'est adorable, dit Tenten.

Je trouve ça simplement lâche.

Par ailleurs, mes humeurs se portent très bien. J'ai bien le droit d'être moins démonstrative certains jours de l'année, non. Je suis peut-être une étrangère, mais je suis surtout Humaine.

C'est bien la peine de m'écrire une belle lettre pareille sans même prendre la peine de me dire qui tu es. On n'est pas au dix-huitième siècle où les échanges épistolaires étaient monnaie courante. Ici c'est le vingt-et-unième siècle et on peut envoyer des mails depuis nos téléphones portables.

Pour en revenir au motif de ma lettre, j'exige réparation pour la pollution de ma case à chaussure. C'est un faible motif mais, tu vois, je suis vraiment-vraiment curieuse de savoir qui se cache derrière cet admirateur secret. Alors à présent, et si tu lis cette lettre et y répond, tu devras m'aider à découvrir qui tu es. Sans ça, tu peux déjà m'oublier.

Pour ton information, j'ai pris le soin de barrer Kiba et Naruto de la liste : ils n'auraient jamais été capable d'écrire _Paradoxale_ sans faire de faute (et puis même, savent-ils seulement ce que signifie ce mot ?!).

Passons à la liste.  
D'après mes pronostiques, il y a une chance pour qu'il s'agisse d'un rêveur. Comment pourrais-tu perdre ton temps à me regarder dans les yeux si tu n'étais pas un mollasson de grande envergure ?  
Ce qui met sur le podium : Neji, Chôji, Shikamaru, Shino et Hinata. C'est plutôt court et pas très révélateur mais ça me donne déjà une piste de réflexion. (Hinata oui, après tout, tu te fais peut-être passer pour un mec, comment je pourrais savoir : tu ne précise rien…)

Tenten et Sakura ont plutôt tendance à pencher pour un gars de terminale parce que la manière de parler leur semble mature. Je trouve ça un peu réducteur pour les mecs débrouillard de notre promotion mais ça mérite qu'on s'attarde dessus.  
Je ne fréquente, par contre, pas beaucoup de terminal. Il y a bien les mecs du club Akatsuki mais ils sautent tellement d'une fille à l'autre que je trouverais ça particulièrement offensant que l'un d'eux s'intéresse à moi. Peut-être bien Hidan, mais il a tendance à être super lourd dès qu'on discute plus de dix minutes ensemble.

À côté de ça, il y aussi le club de handball… Tu dis que c'est grâce à Tenten que je te fréquente. Je me suis mise à la côtoyer grâce à ce club, je dois peut-être y voir une corrélation.  
Les choses se compliquent alors puisqu'il n'y a que trois filles dans ce club et que tous les gars ont une affreuse tendance à nous reluquer le cul. Je m'y fais progressivement mais ça me casserait la tête d'apprendre que tu es l'un d'eux. On retrouve, comme par enchantement, une liaison entre les rêveurs et le club. Notamment Neji et Hinata. Drôle, non ? (il y a bien Shikamaru qui s'occupe de la tréso mais ça n'a plus grand-chose à voir).  
S'y ajoutent : Sasuke qui constitue mon binôme pendant les entrainements, ou encore Ino (femelle, toujours pour la même raison) qui a à cœur de prendre sa douche au même moment que moi (purée, Ino, si c'est toi, je t'en supplie, arrête de me mater, c'est gênant). Il y a aussi Sai…  
Il sourit tout le temps j'ai un peu de mal à mettre au grand jour ce qu'il ressent à l'égard des autres. Mais pourquoi pas, il est mignon dans son genre.

Bref.

Je patauge dans la semoule.  
Alors bouge-toi et aide-moi à découvrir ton identité.

Ta lâcheté ne saurait être récompensée. ALLEZ !

Tchao,  
Temari, l'étrangère.

PS : Tiens-le toi pour dit, ton identité ne restera pas secrète bien longtemps.

-•-

Je souris encore au souvenir de ta lettre. Autant de condescendance et de haine gratuite ça me rappelle la raison principale qui me pousse à vouloir t'écrire.

Salut Tem (tu me permets, après toutes ces politesses…),

Si tu savais le bien que ça m'a fait d'apercevoir ta lettre… Je ne m'y attendais tellement pas. J'ai pourtant une question qui me brule les lèvres : la petite culotte posée sur l'enveloppe m'était-elle aussi destinée ? Tu n'en fais aucune mention du coup j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait une bourde.

Dis-toi déjà que ça me fait extrêmement plaisir d'être le premier à avoir eu l'occasion de pratiquer l'échange épistolaire (comme tu le dis si bien) avec toi. C'est quand même fou que personne n'ait osé. Avec ce charme que tu dégages naturellement…

Cet ultimatum que tu me lances me parait honnête. Je serais vraiment intéressé de connaitre le cheminement qui te mènera peut-être à moi. Ne t'attends pas, par contre, à ce que je réponde à tes questions sur mon identité.  
Prenons point par point ta lettre et décortiquons-la ensemble, si ça ne te fait rien. Avec une méthodologie claire, ta capacité de déduction ne devrait pas avoir trop de mal à découvrir qui je suis.

(Ça me fait un peu mal de te le dire mais, putain, je suis impatient que tu saches qui je suis. Ta simple réponse à ma lettre remet déjà en cause toutes mes convictions.)

Ta résolution d'ignorer Kiba et Naruto me semble juste, en effet. Malgré ta manière de l'évoquer, je suis presque sûr qu'ils ignorent même l'existence de ce mot.  
Mais le dire de cette façon si crue… Temari, comment réussis-tu à être aussi virulente dans ta manière de parler ? C'est quand même dingue que Naruto t'apprécie autant alors que tu passes ton temps à lui balancer des vacheries pareilles !

Pour en revenir aux rêveurs, je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire. Par contre, je remarque que ton choix se limite exclusivement aux gens de la classe. De mémoire, le lycée est envahi de rêveurs. Mais pour ne pas t'induire en erreur, on va dire que tu as visé juste (ce qui me poignarde un peu le cœur d'avoir été percé à jour si facilement).

Par rapport à Hidan eh bien… Je ne sais pas quoi faire. C'est un choix auquel je ne m'attendais pas venant de toi et je me retrouve bête à devoir te dire qu'il faut revoir tes prétentions à la baisse, pour le coup. C'est un indice ça ? C'est chiant mais je me sens obligé de te diriger dans la bonne direction.

Cette histoire de handball m'a aussi fait sourire. Ta manière de réfléchir est loin d'être limpide mais tu arrives à raisonner correctement. Ça me fascine. Non Tu me fascines. Autant te le dire tout de suite, oui, ça pourrait avoir un rapport avec ton club de sport. Peut-être pas autant que tu l'imagines mais…

Bref, j'ai le sentiment de t'en avoir trop dit et ça me fout la boule à la gorge.  
Après lecture de ta lettre, j'ai pas mal cogité de mon côté.

Cette lettre (et la petite culotte ?) se trouvait dans ton casier depuis un petit moment déjà. Mon dernier courrier date déjà de quelques semaines, l'enveloppe dans ton casier était cornée… Je suis content de constater que tu as persisté à laisser cette enveloppe à mon attention tout ce temps.  
J'avais prévu une toute lettre pour toi quand j'ai découvert celle qui s'y trouvait déjà. Sans te mentir, mon cœur a explosé en s'imaginant qu'un autre de tes admirateurs venait d'y déposer sa flamme. Puis j'ai aperçu les quelques mots écris de ton écriture brouillonne.

« À l'attention de cet abruti de Moi »

J'ai rapidement fait le tour de la question et j'ai remballé ma lettre en récupérant la tienne (et la petite culotte, plus le temps passe et plus j'ai cet atroce impression d'être l'abruti de service…).  
Ce jour-là, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire pour moi-même en attendant la fin de la journée pour enfin lire ce que tu m'avais écris.

Tu te rends compte : un vulgaire petit courrier plein de violence verbale m'a fait sourire comme un benêt toute une journée ? Ça craint.

Jusqu'à présent, nos discussions n'avaient pas vraiment eu quelque chose de personnel. Désormais, et grâce à ces quelques lettres échangées, je m'imagine des conversations en ta seule compagnie. Et ça me fait rire comme un débile.

Putain, Temari.  
Tu me rends con et tu ignores même qui je suis.

Moi

-•-

Salut,

Période d'examen, tu imagines ? J'ai la tête comme une pastèque et je fourmille d'idées concernant ton identité. Tu n'as pas choisi le bon moment pour venir m'importuner avec toutes ces histoires !

Mais recevoir ta lettre m'a rassuré : je ne t'ai pas effrayé en ayant l'honnêteté de te dire ce que je pensais de ces quelques lettres.

Avant d'introduire ce si cher sujet de liste de prétendant(e)s, je tenais à te faire part d'une remarque : Non, ma culotte ne t'était pas adressée. C'est un pur concours de circonstance qui a fait que ce jour-ci précisément j'en avais une de rechange dans mon casier. Je te dirais bien de la garder, mais je ne sais toujours pas qui tu es et je suis encore en droit de me demander si tu n'es pas un affreux pervers renifleur de culotte de lycéenne.

Tu sais quoi ?  
Ta manière d'écrire a quelque chose de particulier. Tu parles de méthode, de capacité de déduction… Tout le monde n'a pas la prétention de parler de cette manière. Peut-être Neji et Sasuke… Mais j'ai de plus en plus de doute à leur sujet.  
Neji n'a d'yeux que pour Tenten (ça se lit comme le nez au milieu de la figure). Il vit pour elle, respire pour elle. Ça serait bien qu'elle s'en rende compte un jour…  
Et puis Sasuke, soyons honnêtes deux minutes, il n'a clairement pas le profil de l'écrivain. C'est à peine s'il réussit à être lisible à travers ses pattes de mouches… On ne peut pas non plus dire que nos conversations mènent à quelque chose, j'ai même jamais eu l'occasion de lui jeter des vacheries à la figure.

Non, décidément, ça fait deux mecs de moins sur la liste. Trois si on compte Hidan que tu m'as clairement signalé.

J'aurai du faire une copie de ma lettre avant de te la laisser parce que je suis bien embêtée maintenant… Je ne me souviens absolument plus de ce que j'avais listé comme prétendant potentiel.  
Hinata, parce que je trouvais ça drôle.  
Ino, parce qu'elle m'a toujours eu à l'œil (je pense pouvoir la barrer aussi, vue ta réponse).  
Lee ? Shino ? Chôji ? Sai ? Shikamaru ? Ça fait beaucoup de S, tu ne trouves pas ?

Et puis merde. Toute cette histoire me gonfle. Parlons d'autre chose, d'accord ?

Je parlerai bien de toi mais… Alors devisons plutôt d'autre chose.

Mes préoccupations actuelles ne tournent plus qu'autour de ces foutus examens. Vendredi on passe le test de maths et je suis une véritable tâche. Me confier à toi me rebute un peu mais ça me fiche moins la honte qu'une thérapie. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas. De toute façon, et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un pervers qui pique des culottes.  
Pour en revenir aux mathématiques : je sais plus comment je dois agir. Mes frères disent que mon orientations littéraire ne nécessite pas que je me prenne la tête avec ça mais en même temps… Avoir mon BAC ici, à Konoha, c'est une chance pour moi de me sortir de ce bourbier d'étrangère. Avec mention, ça serait top.

Aaaah, ça m'énerve d'en parler avec toi. T'es qui ? T'es personne. Plus j'écris et plus je commence à avoir une dent contre toi sans pouvoir me l'expliquer.

Il vaut mieux que je m'arrête là pour ce soir.  
N'oublie pas de me répondre.

Temari qui attend le retour de sa culotte.

-•-

Jolie Temari.

J'ai rêvé de toi cette nuit. Je ne le détaillerai pas par égard pour toi mais… Plus le temps passe et plus difficiles sont mes envies vis-à-vis de toi. Inconsciemment, ces lettres qu'on partage me donnent une étrange impression de proximité entre nous.

J'ai lu ta lettre en biais, je préfère te dire la vérité. Tu avais une écriture tellement confuse que je ne suis pas bien sûr que tout aille bien pour toi. Apparemment, cette histoire d'examen te travaille énormément. J'aimerai pouvoir t'aider mais il n'y a pas grand-chose que je puisse faire. Je crois en toi, je suis sûr au fond de moi-même que ce stress n'est pas justifié.

Tu vas cartonner. Tu cartonnes toujours.  
Regarde ça, tu as fait un carton plein avec mon cœur c'est un beau début.

Tu dis que j'ai des tournures de phrase alambiquées ? J'avais pourtant l'impression d'être accessible. Le truc c'est qu'à force de rester dans mon coin à t'observer, les mots s'entassent dans mon crâne et j'ai alors une envie irrépressible de te déclamer des poèmes. Mais le faire ça serait vendre la mèche.

C'est hors de question, bien sûr.

Tu me regardes déjà habituellement avec tellement de dédain… J'ai beau me dire que peut-être les choses changeront une fois que tu sauras qui je suis… Il y a fort à parier que tu ne seras que plus tranchante et violente avec moi.  
Ça me brise le cœur.

Je détesterai que tu en viennes à m'ignorer. J'ai mis bien trop de temps à acquérir cette amitié, la perdre ça serait qu'un coup supplémentaire dans mes couilles.  
Que tu me dises que tu as une dent contre moi alors que tu ne sais pas qui je suis ne me rassure pas des masses, d'ailleurs. Je te vois déjà me mettre la tête dans les cuvettes parce que j'aurai eu l'audace d'être ce mec fou de toi qui se pensait romantique en t'envoyant des lettres.

Je dois être complètement masochiste. Il n'y a pas d'autre explication.  
Bref, révision, examen…

Bon courage à toi.  
Moi.

PS : Promis, je ne l'ai pas reniflé comme un vieux pervers. Désolé encore pour le désagrément.

-•-

Cher toi,

J'ai beaucoup à faire et aucune seconde à t'accorder.

Bien à toi.  
Temari.

-•-

Cher Shikamaru,

Méthodologie, paradoxale, virulente… Qui d'autre réussirait à mettre des mots pareils pour flirter par courrier ?  
Avoue-le, c'était toi.

Ton admiratrice secrète

PS : Sèche tes larmes, trou du cul.

-•-

Ma bien chère Temari,

J'ai cru mourir en voyant la fin de ton avant-dernière lettre. Franchement… Durant une semaine j'ai frôlé les murs en espérant ne plus te croiser. Tu m'as réduit à néant, tu le sais ça ?! Alors oui, maintenant je m'explique mieux ton regard fier quand tu venais me parler ou encore que tu insistes pour te mettre à côté de moi en cours d'histoire… Tu es diabolique !

Mais.  
T'en vouloir… Impossible.

Tu t'imagines l'ascenseur émotionnel que c'est de vivre à la fois le pire et le meilleur dans une même semaine ? Le lundi je suis au centième dessous et le vendredi je souris comme un ahuri.  
J'aurai du me douter qu'après mon deuxième courrier tu ne tarderais pas à savoir qui se cachait derrière tout ça. Je le répète cent fois déjà mais tu es une personne intelligente et ta débrouillardise ne cessera jamais de me surprendre.

J'espère que tu ne m'as pas prit pour le dernier des débiles lorsque j'ai demandé à Tenten de me filer ton numéro de téléphone. Ou encore lorsque j'ai essayé de t'appeler ce week-end et qu'à chaque fois que tu as répondu, j'ai raccroché. C'est dur de vivre avec l'idée que tu connais mes sentiments à ton égard…  
La semaine prochaine, tu sauras que je sais que tu sais. Ça fait compliqué dit comme ça mais tu vois où je veux en venir. Quelle sera ta réaction ? Quelle sera la mienne ? Pourra-t-on se regarder dans les yeux et discuter comme deux amis ?

J'ai plus tellement envie d'être seulement ton ami, Temari. Ça me paraitrait trop fade. Une victoire sans saveur.

Et puis…  
Je me fais des films à imaginer que si tu as avoué savoir qui j'étais ce n'était pas sans raison. Peut-être que je te plais un peu, quelque part… Tu ne m'aurais pas fait tant souffrir sans raison, ce n'est pas ton genre.

Je souris encore en écrivant.

Demain c'est lundi et je compte te remettre cette lettre en main propre. Il faudra pardonner mes mains moites et mon regard fuyant mais, sache-le : tu me plais véritablement.

Brisons donc le silence de ces feuilles de papier !

Si j'en avais le courage, je poserai mes lèvres sur les tiennes sans même te filer cette foutue lettre,  
Je t'aime.

Shikamaru Nara, celui qui t'admire sans secret.

-•-

RDV ce soir après ma séance de handball. Trouve-toi du Labello entre temps, j'aime pas embrasser la sécheresse de tes lèvres.

Tem qui t'aime.

-•-

« C'est tellement la galère d'écrire un OS par jour pour la semaine du ShikaTema -; c'est à peine le deuxième et je suis au bout de ma vie ! Quelle idée aussi de foutre cette semaine quand je suis bourrée d'exam comme jamais :((…  
Je concède à cet OS une ressemblance avec un OS ShikaTema posté il y a de cela des années par Tsuda. Mais bon… on ne décide jamais vraiment de sa propre inspiration :x.  
On se retrouve demain, bisous sur vos joues. »

 **Sandou-Soudy  
**


End file.
